


Butterfly

by KarmaFox



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaFox/pseuds/KarmaFox
Summary: Drugs and Mafia. The things that (Y/N) are involved. Young, beautiful, and the main trader of the new drug, named "One Piece". Everybody wants it, especially certain redhead





	1. Ichi

**Author's Note:**

> Any notes will be posted at the beginning of the chapter

[Y/N] walk through the halls of that petty highschool. Even that she wasn't used to that, she thanked her parents choosed that low-middle class' school for her to go unnoticed, to infiltrate the crowd.Truth was that her parents were a middle class couple, but she grown up with all the luxuries, thanks to someone. Her uncle, Shinoda Kenichi  _-for everybody, he was Tsukasa Shinobu-_  was the leader of the yakuza named Yamaguchi-gumi, and actually, in jail. That made her father, that didn't want her daughter to enter the yakuza world, put her in a petty highschool. And, sincerely, she thanked to be unnoticed by the people, thanked that she hadn't to reach the highest notes, like in her old highschool. Perfect clothes, perfect notes, perfect kids. And [Y/N] liked  _-no, loved-_  that thing get out of control.

With her new uniform on  _-a white formal shirt, with a black ribbon on her neck, black knee socks, and a pleated green skirt-_ she went to class, hiding a little package in between her bra and her breast, where she known they will never found it. She enters her class, smiling, pretending to be a good girl  _-what was a lie-_ , and went to her seat, near the door. Always near the door, if she had to go out the first.

She sat in the chair, and ger her business phone out. [Y/N] had two mobiles. One that her fathers give to her, which used to talk with friends and family, played games, and watch videos of youtube; and another, the one for business, which she used to confirm dates about the entering of the drugs into the country. Because, that's what her yakuza were about, production, introduction and distribution of drugs in whole Japan. One of the yakuza's scientist made a new drug, named  ** _"One Piece"_** , and the drug were more sold than opium. She talked with the subordinate of her uncle, who was in charge of the mafia, at least while her uncle got out of the prison. Two months.

 

**_Koi, at 11:05_ **

_At 19:00 you have a date_

_**Butterfly, at 11:05:** _

_Place? How much?_

_**Koi, at 11:05:** _

_Particular_

_Some boys_

_Four uds_

**_Butterfly, at 11:06:_ **

_Okay._

_I don't have to go to Jitaku_

_Place?_

_**Koi, at 11:06** _

_Shinsekai district._

_Tea house. That One with our symbol_

**_Butterfly, at 11:08:_ **

_Will go to VIP?_

_Something to recognize them?_

_Talk fast, I have class in two minutes_

_**Koi, at 11:09** _

_Yes, they'll go to VIP_

_Robin will be her waitress_

_Like they were in a rock band_

_**Butterfly, at 11:09:** _

_Ok._


	2. Ni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suscribe for more!!

[Y/N] put her business phone in her pocket, and started to play some stupid game in her normal phone, like Fruit Ninja, or Temple Run, until her English professor entered the class. She sigh when that woman with curly orange haired entered the class, wearing a button up shirt with some dark green trousers. She was Dadan Curly, or like everybody called her, the ogre. And, that day, they were having an exam. Nothing that [Y/N] didn't know, because she came from a school with a higher level.

The exam was easy, same with next subjects, and after ending her last class, history, she got out of the class fast as the devil's soul. She didn't want to attend to class, she wanted to be a whole time yakuza, since being a highschooler, nobody identify her as someone from the mafia. But, hee uncle recommended her to have studies, something to help her if she had to go out of the country. Only for that word, she still attended to class.

She walked back to her house, where she had a relaxing shower, and eat a snack. She wore tha same uniform, but with something that identify her as someone of the yakuza. A diadem with a little butterfly on it. A little detail, but made the girl look younger. Before getting out of the house, she made a few posses on the mirror, if anyone ask her for something, and act correctly. And went out.

The Shinsekai district wasn't far from her house,and she knows very well that her uncle owned a house there, ready to live when her uncle get out of jail. Because her uncle was a yakuza, she knew the district, and almost everybody known her. On her way to the tea house, a memory flood her mind. Her, younger, walkimg with her uncle in that same street, eating an ice cream, and her uncle introducing her as _"his little butterfly"._ From that time comes her nickname. She admire the lights and the pubs, which were opened if someone wanted to go in and have a good time, and she was suprised when she saw the old Tanaka, friend of her umcle, in front of his old restaurant, made for mafia people. For people like her. 

Gestures of respect, heads low where she pass. Nobody forgot who was her uncle. And nobody forgot who was her, after cut the little finger of twenty yakuzas, that betrayed her mafia, with the same knife _-offered very kindly by old Tanaka-_ in the middle of the street. For that scene, everybody in _-and out of-_ the Yamaguchi-gumi understood why she was where she was. 

She entered the tea house, and after some bowings from the owner of the place, she went to VIP zone. She notted it was night, because the ambient were very lively. Woman serving yakuzas, some known, some unknown; naked without clothes, used to amuse, but without touching, one in every table. She advanced betweent the suited men, some screams and compliments reached her ears, same as some conversations that show surprise to see a little girl there. [Y/N] searched for the people with eock band clothes, and found them almost instantly. Robin, a woman with black hair, blue eyes and a dreamed body, was there, accompany the four guys.

[Y/N] approached the table, with a face that made her clothes and appearance more angelic, and started to talked to them.


End file.
